memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Incident at Arbuk
(Pocket VOY) | number = 5 | published = | date = 2371 | stardate = 48135.6 | format = paperback | pages = 214 | ISBN = ISBN 0671520482 }} Description :Tracking a shuttle's distress signal to the nearly deserted Arbuk system, the crew encounters an unusual weapon a thousand times more powerful than the starship. Inside the shuttle, the crew discovers an unconscious alien and no more information about the device. Soon Captain Janeway and her crew are attacked by a group of mysterious warships with an interest in the weapon's power. With warp power off line, the crew of the Starship ''Voyager must find a way to save themselves from a group of aliens desperate to control the superweapon.'' References Characters :Basatt • Joseph Carey • Chakotay • Peter Dawson • The Doctor • Marta Dvorak • Paul Fairman • Pablo Iglesias • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Neelix • Richard N'gara • Pietr Ogdanovich • Dmitri Onasis • Tom Paris • Sezau • Sozoas • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Li Wong Englehardt • Dorian Schweitzer Locations :Arbuk • Delta Quadrant • Speria Alpha Quadrant • Earth • Feldersk IV • Helorius VII • Mernical III • New Russia • Ordinia IX Starships and vehicles :A-Zha-Gor • A-Zir-Toin • A-Zna-Tas • ( ) Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Sperian • Talaxian • Vulcan Bajoran • Bandacian • Borg • Cardassian • Cyclet • Ferengi • Kazon • Romulan States and organizations :Maquis • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • binary star • biobed • communicator • computer • electrolyte • external power supply • fire extinguisher • holonovel • hour • hydroponics • metathorax • minute • quasar • red giant • replicator • Tetramyzol • tetsorum D • thermal mittens • time • viewscreen • warp accelerator • white dwarf Ranks and titles :captain • chef • crewman • doctor • ensign • first officer • mercenary • middleman Other references :Artelian sweetbread • Blaxan pudding • bureaucracy • Class M • coffee • dabinroot • distress call • Drayonian red sauce • durasteel • engineering • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • food • galley • haggling • Hamlet • juice • maga-berry • marble • money • Morse code • paga • ''paga'' stew • pagaloaf • paperwork • peace treaty • Pegrina Mating Chant • phu • planet • politics • pot • quadrant • science • spindle-kitten • Verosan goulash • war • week • Wuthering Heights • Xantaxan mushroom • year • Yerma sauce Appendices Related stories * The doomsday machine is mentioned ( ). * The Star Trek Fiction Timeline places this novel before the events of "Phage". However, Kes is the Doctor's assistant in this novel, so it should be afterwards. Background * On page 73, Captain Janeway incorrectly refers to Lieutenant Tuvok as her first officer. Images incidentatArbuk.jpg|Cover image. incidentAArbuk.jpg|French language edition cover image. der Arbuk Zwischenfall.jpg|German language cover image. der Arbuk-Zwischenfall.jpg|German language reprint cover image. janewayArbuk.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. voyagerArbuk.jpg| . harryArbuk.jpg|Harry Kim. janewayChakotayArbuk.jpg|Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. arbukplanet.jpg|Planetary body. arbukplanets.jpg|Planetary bodies. voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . Connections | after1 = The Murdered Sun | prevpocket = Life Support | nextpocket = The Orb of Opportunity | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = }} External link * category:vOY novels